duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Top of the Pops: No.1s 1964-1985
Top of the Pops: No.1s 1964-1985 is a compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in Europe by the BBC-EMI during 2008. About the album This is a Top of the Pops TV show related compilation album containing a selection of UK Single Hits by various artists from 1964 to 1985. Included is Duran Duran's "The Reflex", a song first promoted and aired on Top of the Pops during April 1984. Track listings 5099923647428 / VTDCD 930 CD 1 #"The House of the Rising Sun" - The Animals (4:29) #"A Whiter Shade of Pale" - Procol Harum (4:00) #"The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore" - The Walker Brothers (3:01) #"Good Vibrations" - The Beach Boys (3:34) #"Blackberry Way" - The Move (3:36) #"Long Live Love" - Sandie Shaw (2:37) #"I'm Into Something Good" - Herman's Hermits (2:31) #"Do Wah Diddy Diddy" - Manfred Mann (2:22) #"Have I The Right" - The Honeycombs (2:56) #"I'm Alive" - The Hollies (2:24) #"It's Not Unusual" - Tom Jones (2:58) #"The Minute You're Gone" - Cliff Richard (2:19) #"Anyone Who Had A Heart" - Cilla Black (2:50) #"The Carnival Is Over" - The Seekers (3:08) #"You Don't Have To Say You Love Me" - Dusty Springfield (2:49) #"Fire" - Crazy World of Arthur Brown (2:56) #"I Hear You Knocking" - Dave Edmunds (2:46) #"Spirit In The Sky" - Norman Greenbaum (3:57) #"Coz I Love You" - Slade (3:31) #"Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Grows)" - Edison Lighthouse (2:48) #"Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep" - Middle of The Road (2:56) #"Band of Gold" - Freda Payne (2:54) #"I'm Still Waiting" - Diana Ross (3:41) #"The Wonder of You" - Elvis Presley (2:31) #"Bridge Over Troubled Water" - Simon & Garfunkel (4:50) CD 2 #"Son of My Father" - Chicory Tip (3:10) #"Mouldy Old Dough" - Lieutenant Pigeon (2:43) #"Telegram Sam" - T. Rex (3:43) #"Blockbuster" - Sweet (3:11) #"See My Baby Jive" - Wizzard (4:57) #"Tiger Feet" - Mud (3:48) #"Devil Gate Drive" - Suzi Quatro (3:47) #"January" - Pilot (3:29) #"Get Down" - Gilbert O'Sullivan (2:40) #"You Won't Find Another Fool Like Me" - New Seekers (3:10) #"Hold Me Close" - David Essex (3:48) #"When Will I See You Again" - The Three Degrees (2:34) #"Rock Your Baby" - George McCrae (3:17) #"I Love To Love" - Tina Charles (3:04) #"You To Me Are Everything" - The Real Thing (3:22) #"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" - Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel (3:53) #"December '63 (Oh What A Night)" - Frankie Valli & THE Four Seasons (3:27) #"Under The Moon of Love" - Showaddywaddy (3:10) #"Show You The Way To Go" - The Jacksons (3:22) #"So You Win Again" - Hot Chocolate (4:21) #"Vincent" - Don McLean (3:59) #"When I Need You" - Leo Sayer (4:11) CD 3 #"Mull of Kintyre" - Paul McCartney & Wings (4:45) #"Rivers of Babylon" - Boney M (4:20) #"When You're In Love With A Beautiful Woman" - Dr. Hook (2:44) #"Y.M.C.A." - Village People (3:39) #"Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick" - Ian Dury & The Blockheads (3:42) #"Ghost Town" - The Specials (3:38) #"Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" - Culture Club (4:22) #"Together We Are Beautiful" - Fern Kinney (4:10) #"It's My Party" - Dave Stewart & Barbara Gaskin (3:47) #"Don't You Want Me" - The Human League (3:56) #"Call Me" - Blondie (3:25) #"Give It Up" - KC & The Sunshine Band (4:01) #"Let's Dance" - David Bowie (4:05) #"The Reflex" - Duran Duran (4:21) #"Relax" - Frankie Goes To Hollywood (3:54) #"Red Red Wine" - UB40 (2:58) #"Too Shy" - Kajagoogoo (3:41) #"If I Was" - Midge Ure (5:19) #"Dancing in the Street" - David Bowie & Mick Jagger (3:19) #"I'm Your Man" - Wham! (4:03) DVD Original TOTP Performances (39:52):' #"A Whiter Shade of Pale" - Procol Harum (3:58) #"Spirit In The Sky" (Pans People) - Norman Greenbaum (2:32) #"Devil Gate Drive" - Suzi Quatro (3:03) #"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" - Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel (3:39) #"So You Win Again" - Hot Chocolate (2:54) #"When You're In Love With A Beautiful Woman" - Dr. Hook (2:30) #"Geno" - Dexy's Midnight Runners (2:55) #"Ghost Town" - The Specials (3:25) #"Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" - Culture Club (3:31) #"Don't You Want Me" - Human League (3:28) #"Karma Kameleon" - Culture Club (3:46) #"The Reflex" - Duran Duran (4:08) Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums